Avant les fêtes
by Makitsune
Summary: Sous la neige, un garçon à la chevelure blanche marche dans les rues illuminées. Nous sommes quelques semaines avant noël et l'ambiance des fêtes est déjà au rendez vous. Bryce passe d'une humeur joviale, il doit rejoindre son petit ami Claude pour passer la soirée avec lui.


**Titre: Avant les fêtes  
**

**Genre: Yaoi / Lemon**

**Avertissement: Ce boys love contient un lemon.**

**Voici donc le second lemon que je poste je dois être sacrément dérangée pour poster un truc pareil, cette fois ci, je me suis pencéhée sur couple un peu plus plus fréquent et bien plus populaire. mais faites attention e suis complètemement folle.  
**

Sous la neige, un garçon à la chevelure blanche marche dans les rues illuminées. Nous sommes quelques semaines avant noël et l'ambiance des fêtes est déjà au rendez vous. Bryce passe d'une humeur joviale, il doit rejoindre son petit ami Claude pour passer la soirée avec lui.  
Ça fait trois mois qu'ils sortent ensemble, trois mois que Bryce lui a avoué ses sentiment par cette journée d'automne, il avait très peur de la réaction du garçon qui avait été jusque la son meilleur ami. Quand Bryce a entendu la réponse positive de Claude, il n'en cru pas ses oreilles, lui qui était sûr de se faire rejeter, le voilà qui apprenait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. S'ensuivit une relation assez discrète, ils ne voulaient pas trop s'afficher sachant que tout le monde n'est pas ouvert à ce genre de relations mais ce soir ils seront seuls tout les eux. Le jeune homme entra dans une ruelle ou il n'y avait peu de gens, lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez vous il vit que Claude était déjà la à l'attendre.

" Salut Bryce !

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, tu n'a pas eu trop froid ?

\- T'inquiètes, et puis j'étais impatient de te voir, notre dernier rendez vous amoureux date de deux semaines.

\- C'est vrai mais de la, à m'attendre sous la neige.

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé répondit l'attaquant en enlaçant son petit ami.

\- Bon sang tu es gelé ! S'exclamait Bryce au contact du corps froid de Claude. Dire que c'est sensé être l'inverse.

\- Tu veux pas me réchauffer. Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu va devoir attendre j'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée."

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge fit la moue mais suivit tout de même son petit ami qui apparemment voulait profiter de l'ambiance des fêtes. Lorsque le jeune homme pris la main de Bryce, ce dernier frissonna au contact de sa main gelée mais sourit en serrant la main de son partenaire. Ils marchaient main dans la main dans les rues en reardant les vitrines.

"J'y crois pas, quel gamin, se moqua Claude en voyant le visage émerveiller de Bryce.

\- Je comprend pas comment on peut être aussi insensible.

\- Oh ça dépend pour quoi mais noël, très franchement, je trouve que c'est bon pour les enfants.

\- Chacun son point de vue, je pensais t'offrir un cadeau pour noël mais si c'est un truc d'enfants, je vais pas le faire.

\- Eh, si c'est de toi, ça change tout. J'en veux bien de ton cadeau puisque c'est toi qui me l'offre. "

Je souris à sa réplique, il est vraiment trop prévisible. Mais il attendra le réveillon pour ouvrir son cadeau, en attendant, j'ai d'autres projets pour mon petit ami au cheveux de feu. Nous passâmes devant un une crêperie.

" Eh Claude, tu m'en offre une ?

\- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Allez s'il te plaît. Dis je prenant un air suppliant.

\- Bien sur ! Sourit il. "

Il est toujours comme ça Claude mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime.  
Plus tard dans la soirée après le repas nous étions repartis vers sa chambre, à peine entrés, je verrouillais la porte et l'embrassais avec envie, il me répondit avec cette même envie. Il passa une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt, le contact de sa mains chaude contre mon torse me fit frissonner. Je le poussais doucement jusqu'au lit et l'allongeais sur le matelas et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il me sourit, sourire a faire fondre la glace de la banquise. Je lui retirais son t-shirt et pus profiter des son torse parfait. Je commençais à le caresser m'attardant sur les boutons de chair déjà roses. Claude laissait échapper quelques soupir d'aise. Satisfait, je retirais mon t-shirt à mon tour et l'embrassait dans le cou les mains de mon vis à vis positionnées sur mes haches me collèrent contre lui et il inversa nos positions. Il eut vite fait de me débarrasser de mon jean et mon caleçon. Il prit mon membre dressé dans sa main et commença à effectuer des mouvement de vas et vient avec sa dite main. Je commençais à émettre des gémissements de plaisir, ceux ci s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il le prit en bouche et recommença ses mouvements, plus il accélérait, plus mes gémissements étaient forts.

« Ahhhh Clauuuuude je... je vais... »

Avant que je puisse terminer, je me déversais dans sa bouche il avala ma semence et me chuchota sensuellement qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il farfouilla dans un tiroir avant d'en sortir une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et d'en appliquer sur deux de ses doigts. Je déglutis, c'était loin d'être notre première fois mais je me crispais toujours à ce moment ce qui rendais chaque pénétrations douloureuses, je finissais par me détendre mais ça prenais quelques secondes. Il fis entrer un premier doigt en moi, je ne bronchais pas un simple doigt ne pouvais pas me faire mal. Mon amant n'eut pas trop de mal à introduire le second doigt, la douleur fut de courte durée. Il attendit un peu et effectua des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts afin de me préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand il me sentit plus détendu, il retira ses doigts et me pénétra doucement guettant le moindre signe de douleur, douleur qui ne fut pas inexistante mais mais également très brève. Il commença à se mouvoir en moi, d'abord très lentement jusqu'à ce que je lui demande dans un souffle d'accélérer la cadence, il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier. Ses coups de butoirs tait de plus en plus fort et je ne retenais plus mes cris, soudain, je me cambrais dans un cris plus fort que les autres, Claude avait frappé au point sensible, il donna un second coup plus précis que les autres et frappa de nouveau ma prostate, il continuait de frapper cette petite glande arrondie, je criais tout mon plaisir me fichant bien d'être entendu, quand mon amant finit par donner une dernier puissant coup de reins et de se déverser en moi, je ne tint plus non plus et finit par recouvrir nos deux corps de ce liquide blanc. Il se retira et s'allongea en me serrant contre lui.

" Tu sais que j'adore te faire l'amour mon glaçon ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre oui. Repondis en fourrant une de mes mains dans sa chevelure sauvage.

\- Maintenant je suis claqué.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, moi je ne vais pas me gêner pour faire un somme.

\- Je vais faire pareil que toi mon amour.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça tulipe.

\- Ça par contre, moi j'aime pas

\- m'en fiche. Finis je pas dire avant de m'endormir. "

**Je crois qu'il me manque une case, mais qu'est ce qui me rend de poster CA** ?


End file.
